Wound healing is a basic reparative process of the human body. It has been known throughout time that dressing wounds with appropriate materials aids the body's natural regenerative process. Historically, such materials have been made from cotton fibers; e.g. gauze. These dressings are beneficial to the healing process because they insulate damaged tissue from external contaminants and because they remove potentially deleterious wound exudates.
Numerous studies suggest that wound healing depends on the interplay of complex mechanisms involving cell proliferation, migration and adhesion coupled with angiogenesis. Application of traditional gauze or other essentially flat materials are essentially sub-optimal with respect to these mechanisms. Wound healing studies In-vitro carried out in cell culture vehicles that permit cellular function. It is therefore desirable in the practice of wound healing to provide the equivalent of cell culture or a bioreactor system to allow the optimal interplay of cell functions of proliferation, migration and adhesion. Additionally, it is essential to incorporate other bodily functions that encourage the supply of fibronectins, plasma proteins, oxygen, platelets, growth factors, immunochemicals and so forth.
As science and medicine have advanced, the technology incorporated into wound healing devices has improved substantially. Highly absorbent wound dressings capable of absorbing many times their weight in liquids are available. Systems that temporarily seal wounds and utilize suction to remove exudates have found widespread utilization. Dressings incorporating anti-microbial agents and biologic healing agents are common. Devices that provide a moist wound environment for improved healing have been found to be useful.
In spite of the technological gains in wound healing devices and dressings, millions of people still suffer from the chronic wounds. Such chronic wounds are debilitating and can last for years, greatly diminishing the individual's quality of life. Often such wounds result in the loss of a limb. Individuals may even die from complications such as infection.
As such, there is dire need for more effective wound healing devices and methods.